


Testimo II

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Kissing, Short & Sweet, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Lips that captured the nation





	Testimo II

Takuya was strolling down the hall on the way into work. It was early and quiet, not many other people wandering around the studio yet. A smirk on his face and a bounce in his step. That new lipstick commercial he’d done had set girls panties on fire and boosted his confidence 12000%. He’d laughed when he was told women had been stealing the posters from all over. He’d never thought he was particularly attractive but most of the women of the country seemed to think differently. There had been tons of requests pouring in for appearances from him and the group. Even if it did thrust him in the spotlight a bit, which made him pretty nervous, it was good for the group.

Rounding the corner he was shoved against the wall. Arms pinned away from his sides, lips pressed against his. A mess of his own hair and the strangers blocking his vision. A bit stunned, but the kiss was good. Tongue flicking between his lips. Plundering deeply. A chest pressed against his, hands let go of his arms and diving into his hair. Pulling him in as close as possible. Head tipped up just a little bit as those lips pulled away. Teeth nipping lightly at that plush bottom lip.

Takuya blinked as that body was suddenly gone. Knees wobbling a bit. Dizzy and recovering from the sudden attack. Heart hammering.

“I saw your new commercial” Takuya looked up and saw a pair of leather pants, a sweater and wavy dark hair walk away.


End file.
